Cooking: The Cure for Loneliness
by TheFantasyTrain
Summary: Kunzite fears Lithia is lonely when she is left out as her sister and Creed begin spending more time together. If only there was an easy cure. No pairings, other than mentioned Creed/Fluora. One-shot.


**Authors Note:** Hi everyone! I was quite saddened upon seeing how few fanfics were in this catergory, so I decided to write one. :) I've had the idea for this since I was playing the game and Kunzite mentioned that he used to cook for Lithia. I hope to write more fics for this catergory, as I adored the game. Also all names are the english version of Tales of Hearts R. I hope you enjoy! Any reviews are welcomed. :)

* * *

Wind stirred the flowers as the sun made them appear a deep shade of gold. Kunzite stood beside a tree, he was guarding his Master Lithia. From what at the moment? He wasn't sure, but as an important figure in Minera she would always be a target.

Something was deeply troubling the Mechaknight. That would be his master's saddened eyes. It bothered him to the extent that he finally asked her sister about it, and though she didn't know precisely what it was that was causing this sorrow, she did have one suggestion. She thought perhaps it was 'loneliness'. Causing Kunzite to spend much time researching all aspects of that problem in order to be of some help to his master. After much research he did think it logical. Lithia had no friends, spending all of her time with her sister or with he himself. Creed, he supposed, was a friend of hers. But it was quite common to find Fluora and Creed speaking, now that they were together. When he finally suggested to Creed, that they invite Lithia into their conversations more, the mineran only seemed to grow impatient and angry with him. It made no sense to Kunzite. He would certainly be bringing the subject up with Fluora, but until then he was determined to find ways to cheer her up himself. Though he doubted that he, with his artificial spirune, would be sufficient company.

Kunzite walked over to her when he heard the beginnings of her favored song carried back on the wind towards him. He was used to its sound, and it could almost be said that it pleased him on some small level. Except of course it couldn't please him because he didn't have real emotion.

He bent down beside her, mimicking the thing called a 'smile', that he was used to seeing the minerans do by now. Lithia smiled back upon ending her song.

"Everything okay, Kunzite?"

"Affirmative," Kunzite replied. "...Hearing you sing that song warms my heart."

This seemed to please Lithia who kindly placed her hand on his forearm.

"I'm glad," she told him, her smile growing.

Pleased with this response, Kunzite sat down amidst the flowers. He was perfectly fine with staying out here for as long as his master wished so long as that smile remained on her face. He only hoped that he would be enough company for now.

As the sun slowly set over the horizon a chill spread through the air, one that made Lithia shiver and get to her feet at last. Kunzite rose when she did, following her back to her living quarters. Once inside, Kunzite headed for the kitchen, going through his recipes in his database. Knowing the fact that minerans and humans typically got tired of the same food after having it for a couple days he decided to not make her favorite again. Choosing what he learned to be her second favorite instead. Using his multiple arms he began gathering everything he would need. It was a complicated dish, with the dessert being even more so.

Instead of sitting in her usual chair where she liked to watch her guardian cook, Lithia walked over to him. He stood mixing ingredients faster than should be possible for anyone. He peered at her curiously, not even pausing in his preparations. The emerald haired mineran rested her elbows on the countertop as she watched.

"May I help Kunzite?" she asked hopefully after a moment.

Normally Kunzite would insist that she not trouble herself for two reasons. One, being that he seriously did not think she should trouble herself with it, the other being that the last time she tried to help this floor level, flooded. Taking much time to fix. But seeing her hopeful expression, Kunzite only nodded, quickly handing her a bowl and carton of eggs.

"If you wish," he said with a smile, pouring exact amounts of ingredients into another small bowl.

She tapped the egg hard against the counter causing it to slide to the floor and nearly splattering the bowl of contents Kunzite just got precisely how he would like them. Watching cautiously, Kunzite shifted to a different countertop as she prepared to try with another. The others did go smoother, apart from when the shell of one fell into the bowl, which Kunzite proceeded to pull out for her. As she looked around for something else to do Kunzite slid his already measured mixture to her, as well an electric mixer...he really should have known how bad of an idea that would be. Hearing his master let out a yelp, Kunzite turned her way just in time for half of the contents in the bowl to hit him in the face. Without Lithia holding the handle it proceeded to cover half of the kitchen along with the dinner on the stove in sugary goodness, before the bowl and mixer fell to the floor with a crash.

Kunzite blinked, looking about himself as it slowly began to drip off of him. Lithia watched him wide-eyed as a small giggle escaped her. Covering her mouth she continued to laugh out loud. Somewhat confused as to what in the situation was funny Kunzite just stared at her for several moments. Even stranger to him, was that his master now showed no sign of un-happiness as she doubled over laughing.

A slow smile spread across the mechaknights face as he mischievously tossed a handful of the mixture at her. She only laughed harder, throwing some back that hit him in the nose.

Well, it seemed he finally understood the cure for his masters loneliness. But was it laughter? Or making a mess with food? He would just have to add both to his database.


End file.
